


Fame

by SunnyInOregon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInOregon/pseuds/SunnyInOregon
Summary: There are things even Reid can’t explain.





	Fame

“I don’t understand,” Reid frowned as he stared out the window.

“You don’t understand what kid?” Morgan asked as he walked up next to the younger man.

Reid gestured out the window at the throng of reporters surrounding the artist known as Dante. “Why do people put themselves in this kind of situation?”

“His manager put him in this situation,” Morgan said reminding the other agent.

“I don’t mean this particular situation,” Reid stated as he turned to look at his friend. “I mean the whole fame thing. There are some people out there who have no real talent and yet their names are known across the globe. They want to be known. I don’t understand it.”

Morgan half-shrugged. “I get you kid. I don’t understand that part of it either. But there are people like Dante or even Rossi, who do their thing simply for the sake of doing it and become famous.”

Reid nodded and turned back to the window. “That I can understand; Rossi has complained more than once how he doesn’t get peoples’ fascination with his work. Sometimes it just happens.”

“Luckily for you no one cares about the lowly FBI profiler,” Morgan teased.

“Not true,” Reid retorted. “I know someone who cares.”

“Who?” Morgan shot back.

Reid smiled and began to walk away. “I’m not telling.”


End file.
